Lucien Hagerty
Lucien Rene Hagerty (b. October 14, 1945, Paris is the Chief Minister of East Mainland, having held that position since March 26, 2006. Hagerty is French-born, having come to Georgeland in 1953 as a child. Hagerty is a Conservative who governs in a coalition with the centrist Georgeland Alliance. He is East Mainland's second Chief Minister and came to that position after the 2006 state election, in which no party won enough seats to form government. Hagerty formed a coalition with the Alliance. He succeeded Robin Sales to the position of Chief Minister. |+'Lucien Hagerty' |- |'Position' || 2nd Chief Minister of East Mainland |- |'Term in office' || March 26, 2006 - February 23, 2010 |- |'Preceded by' || Robin Sales |- |'Succeeded by' || Sebastian Dorido |- |'Political party' || Conservative |- |'Total time in office' || 3y 11m 23d |- |'Born' || October 14, 1945 |- |'Spouse' || Melissa Hagerty (b. 1954, married 1981) |} Born in France to a French mother and a British father, Hagerty came to Georgeland with his parents in 1953. He was educated at private schools, notably St. Joseph's, before entering the University of Mainland in 1972. He graduated with a law degree in 1976 and was admitted to the Bar in 1979. Hagerty practiced law in Doubledance until he was appointed to the staff of Conservative Senator Colin Holmes in 1986. He became Holmes' Chief of Staff in 1989 and in 1994 took up a position as the Chief of Staff to the Chief Minister of Mainland, Leyton Douglas. In 1998, when Douglas was defeated, Hagerty returned briefly to the law before being selected for the state seat of Montgomery Hills in time for the first election for the new state of East Mainland. Hagerty was easily elected as the Conservative candidate. In 2003, he assumed leadership of the state Conservative Party. The party failed to win the 2003 election under Hagerty, but his opposition to the government's plan to privatise the state's power supply (Hagerty supported privatisation but required a referendum first) led to another early election in 2006. No party won enough seats to form government, but Hagerty successfully negotiated a coalition with the leader of the Georgeland Alliance, Georgia Cobar, who became Deputy Chief Minister. One of Cobar's demands was for the state to switch to a proportional electoral system, which was announced in 2007 and will be implemented at the 2010 election. Hagerty has kept a low media profile as Chief Minister, and has been percieved as a "chairman of the board" rather than as a presidential-style leader. Hagerty Ministry (2006-) Note: Ministers in italics are members of the Georgeland Alliance. *'Chief Minister', Treasurer and Minister for Federal Relations: Lucien Hagerty *'Deputy Chief Minister', Minister for Finance, State Economic Development and Tourism: Georgia Cobar *'Minister for Health, the Aged, Disabilities and Families': Nathan Scrivener *'Minister for Education, Employment, Science and Youth Affairs': Brian Hunt *'Minister for Urban Services, Development and Housing': Sandra Ivers *'Minister for Transport, Industry and Consumer Affairs': Norman Schumann *'Minister for Police, Emergency Services and Local Government': Liam Fisk Fisk replaced Gary Jensen 3rd May 2007 *'Minister for the Environment, Resources and Heritage': Danielle Fitzpatrick) *'Attorney General': Barry Hughes *'Minister for Welfare and Social Security': Patrick Jones *'Minister for Mining, Energy, Resources and Minerals': Sadie Ryan *'Minister for Primary Production, Forestry and Fisheries': Joel Walker Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland politiciansCategory:Individuals